


Eye of the Beholder

by Mythicamagic



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Alternate plotline for Kou’s More Blood Manservant Ending, wherein after being ignored for so long by Kou, Yui stumbles into Subaru one lonely night.





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> For s-e-kwan over on tumblr
> 
> Rated T for language

_Is love ugly or beautiful?_

* * *

The late hour drenched everything in shadow, the moon and street-lamps banishing them to the corners of Yui’s vision. She wiped at her cold, damp cheeks, but more tears rolled down to replace the old ones.

She knew it was dangerous to be out so late alone. The good church girl never would have thought she’d become so reckless in her heartbreak, but Kou’s flair for the dramatic must have rubbed off on her. 

_Kou._

That’s right. If he couldn’t see her anymore, maybe she was invisible? Perhaps she’d died a long time ago within the vampire’s clutches and now walked as a ghost. Then there’d be no reason to be afraid of walking the city streets at night.

_“Ah, Kou-kun. Good morning. What happened yesterday?”_

_Nothing but silence had answered, the blonde vampire passing by without a glance. Perhaps he simply hadn’t heard?_

_“Kou-kun?”_

_“Oh, hey hey Yuma-kun. Did you do yesterday’s homework?”_

_“Ah? That thing’s too annoying to do!”_

_The beautiful boy she’d come to love laughed, the sound carefree and amiable. “I know right. That’s why I asked.”_

_His taller brother had glanced down at her uncertainly. “You do know that she’s calling out to you. You’re okay with that?”_

_“Eh? She?”_

_“Sow. Right in front of you, she’s calling out to you!”_

_Ice had shot into her heart the moment his red and blue eyes had glanced around, purposely passing over her. “Yuma, are you tired?  …Isn’t there no one else here but us?”_

She stumbled a little, walking with no destination in mind. Since Kou’s silent rejection, Ruki had told her there was no need to stay at the Mukami mansion. But she’d been stubborn and clung to her love. She’d tried so hard to make him _see_ her for months on end, following him like a spectre. 

But then he’d slung his arms around those girl’s at school and laughed so heartily with them. She’d seen him sink his fangs into their delicate throats in hidden corners. The message was clear; Yui Komori wasn’t needed anymore.

After yearning, crying, praying for nothing but freedom for so long, it now felt hollow. The breeze didn’t feel soothing on her skin. Nothing satisfied. She realised she didn’t want it. She hadn’t wanted to cage door to open when she’d grown so accustomed to the bars.

_Should I…call Father?_

Nothing was stopping her now, but what if he couldn’t hear her over the phone?

_What if-_

“Ach, watch where you’re going!”

Blinking, Yui held her sore shoulder that had been roughly bumped. Glancing up, rose-pink eyes met blazing red.

Subaru’s expression changed, hard features softening only slightly. “…It’s you. What the hell are you doin’ out so late, hah?”

“Y-you can see me?” She breathed.

“Tch, the fuck you talking about, of course I-“

Yui grabbed his hand tight, tears collecting in her eyes. “Can you touch me?”

Subaru’s eyes flew wide, face shuttering. He stared at her as she curled her free hand in his torn shirt. “Please, do anything. I don’t mind if you bite. I just need to feel something, please!”

“…The fuck did he do to you?” He muttered quietly, voice thinning a little as a woman with features like his, adorned in pure white flashed in his vision.

Staring up at him beseechingly and easing forward, she rested her head against his chest, tears rolling down pale cheeks once more. Subaru remained still, as though carved from stone.

 “I saw you around school, following after him like a lost puppy. You finally left his side, huh?” He rasped.

“I’m sorry-“

Life finally entered his tone. “Don’t fucking start apologising. You always do that, and it doesn’t mean shit.”

Pulling back a little and glancing away, shame filled her. “I just…I was being selfish.”

“Yeah, well. I’ll grant your wish, if you want my fangs so bad.” His large, calloused hands were suddenly pulling her back in, tangling in the dulled blonde strands of her hair. “…You’re mine now. I better not hear you talk about him again. I won’t have you become my Mother, always waiting for a Bastard. Wanting him and all that shit-“

Yui’s breath hitched. Gladness filled her heart. Someone was holding her, and it felt so…different to before. “I can only see Subaru.”

Red eyes blazed, looking regretful even while he leaned closer, not stopping. “You’re gonna regret this. My hands will dirty you.”

Her soft, pale hand covered his. “They feel wonderful. Please, more…”

_Hey…Subaru, is love real? Is it something beautiful or ugly?_

* * *

He’d noticed it eventually, a few hours into her absence. Kou blinked, looking behind him and expecting a shadow, but there was none.

“I saw her.”

Kou whipped his head forward, starting upon seeing Yuma in the hallway. “Where? Heh, did she get lost? Dumb girl…”

“Nah, she was with one of the Sakamaki’s in the city. Should think they’re at his mansion now-“ the front of his shirt was suddenly yanked- Kou glaring up at him. A dark, wild look of fear passed over his face.

“Y-you’re lying! She wouldn’t do that!”

Yuma growled, ripping his hands off and shoving him back. “I ain’t fucking lying! Saw it plain as day, she was cuddling up with that Sakamaki hermit. Look, Ruki said to leave them alone. That other guy will probably become Adam- Oi! Where are you going! Kou!” He exclaimed as Kou disappeared with a burst of speed.

* * *

She’d only experienced his embrace for a day, but Yui had slept soundly with the vampire, enclosed in his arms and coffin.

Subaru didn’t talk much. When he did, he often cursed or tsked spitefully, but his eyes always found hers, straightforward. His hands on her body were rough, like he didn’t know how to handle things with care, but she liked them all the same. They felt like a sure thing on her body.

Of course, her peaceful Eden didn’t last long.

They’d been in the rose garden, taking a walk together under the pale moon and talking quietly, when a form burst out from the bushes. Subaru had raised his arms, snarling and meeting the blonde head on.

Yui stared, heart thundering in her ears.

“Y-yui!” Kou shouted, landing heavily on his feet and looking at her imploringly. “Are you okay? H-hey…we should go back together. I didn’t mean that thing before- I was just confused. Heh, you know I don’t handle love very well, right M neko-chan?” He breathed, mismatched eyes a little crazed.

Quickly dodging Subaru’s fist, he leaped. “Let’s go back. Things can be like they were before!”

Yui’s eyes hardened, pain filling her chest while her gaze averted. “…Subaru…you’re acting strange. Why are you fighting by yourself?”

Kou jumped down, staring at her, aghast. “Don’t start doing that shit!” He pleaded, feeling a rush of desperation. He blurred through the air, heading towards her with his fingers out-stretched, before a fist slammed into his cheek.

“Back off!” Subaru snarled, lips peeling back to reveal fangs. “She’ll do whatever she fucking wants! She ain’t yours anymore. You think if ya ignore her forever she’d be fine with it? Idiot!”

“That’s rich! You’re always pushing or pulling her away too!” A fist pummelled Subaru in the face, making him spit blood.

“Fuck off!”

“…There’s no need to get upset, Subaru. We’re the only ones here,” Yui mumbled, holding her arms and folding in on herself.

Kou snarled at the youngest prince, before the two descended into an all out brawl.

Bone’s cracked, ribs shattered, skin clawed and ripped.

Yui watched everything, trembling alone in the moonlight. Was this love? Fighting, scrapping, killing each other?

The ground was split open as bodies thudded into it. Dirt was sent flying. Blood rained out. Subaru lost his grip.

Flying free, Kou extended his hand once more, speeding towards Yui. “If you can’t see me, I’ll _make_ you!” Manic tones snarled.

Rose-pink eyes widened, before her back landed hard against the earth, knocking the air from startled lungs the same moment her skull met the ground.

Colours drained away as darkness claimed her sight with a blaze of pain. Something sharp stabbed into her eye, ripping a cry from her mouth just as she lost consciousness, retreating from the horror.

* * *

A rhythmic beeping noise was the first ting she became aware of. Cracking her eyes open, Yui blinked slowly, moving her hand and stilling when it hurt. An IV was attached.

Movement on her left made her turn her head. Coarse palms slid into her hair, stroking slightly. “Damn it…” he breathed.

“Subaru?”

He exhaled shakily. “I told you I’d dirty you.”

“I’m okay. You look sad, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t want to ask but she wondered what had become of Kou. The vampire above her had blood-shot, tired eyes. She felt as though she’d been hit by a truck, groggy and weak. Something hurt on the right side of her face. Raising her hand, she felt raised, bumpy, sore skin around her eye.

“Ah, I see you’re awake miss Komori.”

Yui shifted, looking up at Dr. Reinhart. He walked gracefully into what appeared to be a private room. She couldn’t be sure if they were in a hospital, but she had the strangest feeling she was back at school in the nurse’s office.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, “it’s been a few weeks since you were injured.”

“I-injured?”

“Oh yes, didn’t Subaru tell you? That Mukami boy certainly did a number on you. I think he got a little carried away,” he chuckled as though the thought was amusing. “Luckily your knight in shining armour was there. He brought you here and I treated your wounds. Unfortunately you needed surgery to remove the damaged eye, it was…”

Yui wasn’t listening anymore. Forcing herself to sit up from the pillows, she gripped the IV and tore it out, much as the muffled sounds around her seemed to grow in volume. Climbing unsteadily from the bed, she felt those same calloused hands steadying her waist and wrapping around her fragile fingers.

Easing to the mirror set upon the wall, Yui flinched and stilled at the sight. Her eyes grew wide, skin draining to a ghostly pallor.

One rose-pink eye stared back.

The other was glassy red, pupil slit.

“I took the liberty of putting the fake-eye in already. It was my only condition when agreeing to help you, because admittedly I was curious about its effects on you. Do you like it? I can always find one that matches your natural colour but-“

“Doctor,” Yui cut in, trembling. “Whose eye was this?”

Subaru gathered her close then, muttering that it didn’t matter into her hair. The guy was gone, dead and buried. Who cared where they’d gotten it?

“There’s no need to worry my dear. You wanted to know if love was real, correct?” The Doctor purred in silken tones. “Now you’ll know. That eye never lies, it sees the truth in all hearts. Hopefully you’ll use it better than the previous owner,” Dr. Reinhart smiled, assessing the new Adam and Eve.

Yui trembled in the arms that held her, gripping his torn clothes tighter. Looking up at him and blinking through her tears, she choked on a sob.

_Kou, I-I understand now. Like this, I can see everyone’s emotions. It’s overwhelming, but…love. Why did you think love was ugly?_

Subaru raised her bleeding hand to his lips, sucking the blood away and licking over the wound. His bloodied lips then sought hers.

_It’s so beautiful._

She accepted Subaru’s desperate kiss, sliding her hand carefully into his bangs and brushing it away from his face. Reverent, solemn, frightened emotion stared back at her, but she handled his love delicately like a newborn.

She wouldn’t doubt love like Kou. She’d try to understand it. Nourish it. Both Subaru’s emotions, and Kou’s old ones contained in the eye she wept from.

_I’ll show you the blue sky you wanted to see so badly, Kou._

 


End file.
